God Help the Outcasts
«'God Help the Outcasts'» (рус. Боже, помоги Отверженным) – песня Эсмеральды из мультфильма студии Walt Disney Pictures «Горбун из Нотр-Дама» (основанный на романе Виктора Гюго). По форме и содержанию песня является молитвой цыганки, её обращением к Богу с просьбой о помощи всем изгоям (в подтексте подразумеваются и цыгане всего Парижа). ￼ Информация о санудтреке * Автор слов – Стивен Шварц * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Хайди Молленгауэр, Екатерина Гусева (русский дубляж) Текст песни |-|Версия в мультфильме = Esmeralda: I don't know if You can hear me Or if You're even there I don't know if You would listen To a gypsy's prayer Yes, I know I'm just an outcast I shouldn't speak to You Still, I see Your face and wonder Were You once an outcast, too? God help the outcasts Hungry from birth Show them the mercy They don't find on earth God help my people We look to You, still God help the outcasts Or nobody will Parishioners: I ask for wealth I ask for fame I ask for glory to shine on my name I ask for love I can possess I ask for God and His angels to bless me Esmeralda: I ask for nothing I can get by But I know so many Less lucky than I Please help my people The poor and downtrod I thought we all were The children of God God help the outcasts Children of God |-|Версия Бетт Мидлер = I don't know if You can hear me Or if You're even there I don't know if You will listen To a humble prayer They tell me I am just an outcast I shouldn't speak to You Still, I see Your face and wonder Were You once an outcast, too? God help the outcasts Hungry from birth Show them the mercy They don't find on Earth The lost and forgotten They look to you, still God help the outcasts Or nobody will I ask for nothing I can get by But I know so many Less lucky than I God help the outcasts The poor and downtrod I thought we all were Children of God I don't know if there's a reason Why some are blessed, some not Why the few you seem to favor They fear us, flee us, try not to see us God help the outcasts The tired, the torn Seeking an answer To why they were born Winds of misfortune Have blown them about You made the outcasts Don't cast them out The poor and unlucky The weak and the odd I thought we all were The children of God |-|Русский текст = Эсмеральда: Если б знать, что Ты услышишь, Что ты и, правда, здесь, Что до слов простой цыганки Богу дело есть. Я отвержена, я знаю, Мечты мои просты, Но бывал же, Боже правый, Средь отверженных и Ты... Будь всем отверженным светом во мгле, Нет им защиты другой на Земле. Будь нам опорой в нелегком пути, Помощь другую нам вряд ли найти. Прихожане: Богатство дай! И дай почет! И сделай сильным и знатным мой род! И дай любовь, молю, внемли! И благодать свою, Боже, пошли! Эсмеральда: Собственной просьбы нет у меня, Но знаю я многих несчастней, чем я. Двери надежды для них отвори, Верю, о Боже, мы дети Твои, Все мы, о Боже, дети Твои... Видео God Help the Outcasts (HD)|Песня Эсмеральды в оригинале. Горбун из Нотр-Дама - Господи помоги отверженным|Песня в русском дубляже. The Hunchback of Notre Dame OST - 16 - God Help the Outcasts (Bette Midler Version)|Кавер-версия песни от Бетт Мидлер История создания После того, как Менкен и Шварц написали «Боже, помоги Отверженным», режиссеры Кирк Уайз и Гэри Трисдейл и генеральный директор Disney Джеффри Катценберг начали спорить о том, требует ли фильм более вдохновляющей песни; Менкен и Шварц написали вдохновляющее «Когда-нибудь», которое заменит «Боже, помоги изгоям» по велению Катценберга. Однако Уайз и Трисдейл в конечном итоге решили, что религиозная баллада больше подходит для этой сцены. Согласно Deseret News, «Someday» был исключен из «Горбуна Нотр-Дама », потому что он был… слишком сильным, в то время как «God Help the Outcasts» - «более скромная, личная песня для пения Эсмеральды, когда она молилась за Божью помощь. Хотя «Боже, помоги Отверженным» и «Когда-нибудь» похожи, вторая, в частности, упоминает изгоев, в то время как последний «''обо всех людях, которые собираются вместе... для блага всех''». В дополнение к этому, в то время как «Боже, помоги Отверженным» является религиозным, «Someday», согласно музыкальному театру Стивена Шварца: «''От Божьего заклинания до греха и за его пределами''». Озвучив «Боже, помоги Отверженным», один из самых ярких моментов в ее карьере, певица Хайди Молленгауэр описала этот опыт в интервью средней школе Южной Пасадены как «''очень захватывающая, немного пугающая, а иногда и подавляющая''». При записи песни Молленгауэр сказал: «''Задача действительно заключалась в том, чтобы выпустить все то, что заставило меня почувствовать эту песню. Меня душит каждый раз, когда я говорю об этом, потому что я думаю, что это такой прекрасный момент''». Поскольку Эсмеральду озвучивают две разные актрисы, было обязательным, чтобы поющий голос Молленгауэра сочетался с хриплым голосом актрисы Деми Мур «плавно». Спектакль Молленхауэра "Someday" показан на переиздании "Горбуна Нотр-Дама". Контекст, анализ песни Один из самых острых моментов «Горбуна Нотр-Дама », «Боже, помоги изгоям» - единственная песня Эсмеральды. Определенный как «самый красивый» музыкальный номер фильма, песня появляется сразу после того, как «''Эсмеральда, безжалостно преследуемая судьей Фролло, претендует на святилище в соборе Нотр-Дам, видя, как… Квазимодо и ее к людям относятся другие''», в соответствии с «Преодолением гравитации: творческая карьера Стивена Шварца», от годспелла до викеда, «''привносит в нее горькое и острое осознание несправедливости ее положения''». Предшествовав короткому обмену между Эсмеральдой и Архидиаконом, последний в конечном итоге предлагает Эсмеральде обратиться к Богу за помощью, объяснив: «''Вы не можете исправить все ошибки этого мира самостоятельно, возможно, здесь есть кто-то, кто может''». Во время «душевного» музыкального эпизода Эсмеральда «''самоотверженно молится за всех изгоев мира''». «Наполненная религиозными образами», песня «подытоживает все, что Эсмеральда поддерживает». Между тем серьезный Квазимодо, очарованный красотой и искренностью Эсмеральды, прячется в колокольне , «подслушивая ее молитву» и «притягивая к себе». С точки зрения развития характера, «Боже, помоги Отверженнным» устанавливает Эсмеральду как «вдумчивого, чуткого» персонажа, «достойного нашего сострадания», «развивающего характер Эсмеральды», в то время как «''изображающего остальных парижские обычные люди, как простые и эгоистичные, просят о богатстве и славе для себя, а Эсмеральда молится за спасение цыганской расы''». В Tinker Belles и Evil Queens: The Walt Disney Company изнутри, автор Шон Гриффин заметил, что «''более уважаемые прихожане молятся о богатстве, славе и процветании''». По словам Аннели Р. Уорд, автора «Морали мыши»: «Боже, помоги Отверженным» - это «нежная молитвенная песня», в которой «''Эсмеральда выражает сердце, полное заботы о других, которое в конечном счете ошибочно воспринимает Квазимодо как сердце для него''». Эсмеральда «купается в цветном свете из витража», поскольку «Божий свет сияет на Эсмеральду» через розовое окно. Первоначально в песне не указывается, кому читается молитва - Марии, Иисусу или Богу. Это, однако, предполагает, что и Мария, и Иисус являются бывшими изгоями, во многом как сама Эсмеральда. В книге «''Монополия Микки Мауса: Дисней, детство и корпоративная власть''» д-р Роберт Б. Петтит назвал «Боже, помоги Отверженным» «''просьбой от имени всех меньшинств - не только по этническому признаку, но и по признаку расы, класса, пола, или сексуальной ориентации''». Кроме того, Петтит считает, что песня «''могла быть ударом по гомофобному религиозному праву, которое организовывало бойкот Диснея''». Мрачная песня «Боже, помоги Отверженным» также «подчеркивает тему романа Виктора Гюго»: «''В какой-то момент у нас есть группа богатых, зажиточных христиан, которые просят Бога о богатстве, славе и любви''», в то время как «''Эсмеральда, цыганка без гроша, которая призналась, что не знала, был ли там Бог, молится за своих людей и просит показать им милосердие и любовь''», «'дополнительно'», указывая, что Иисус также был изгоем, когда Он ходил по Земле, и что «''мы все дети Божьи, независимо от того, кто мы или что мы сделали''». Сцена дополнительно предлагает «''более позитивный взгляд на Церковь, чем в романе Гюго''», поскольку она предоставляет таким изгоям, как Эсмеральда, убежище и святилище. Признание и критика Киноверсия «Боже, помоги изгоям» получила в целом положительные отзывы как критиков кино, так и музыки, которым понравилась лирика и музыка песни, а также выступление Молленгауэра. Наоборот, критики посчитали исполнение Мидлера слишком сентиментальным и перегруженным. В дополнение к Мидлеру, «God Help the Outcasts» с тех пор была охвачена несколькими художниками, в том числе певицей Ларой Фабиан в исполнении на канадском французском языке. Несмотря на предсказания «Нью-Йорк Таймс» и «Стар-Ньюс», что «Боже, помоги Отверженным» будет номинирован на премию «Оскар» за лучшую оригинальную песню, а в сочинении «Звезды-Ньюс» Говарда Коэна «'Лучшая песня будущего года'» получит Оскар. Обязательно родом из этой связки, «''песне в конечном итоге было отказано в номинации "Оскар" на церемонии награждения 1997 года вместе с остальными оригинальными песнями Горбуна''». Примечательно, что до «Горбуна из Нотр-Дама» «''Дисней доминировал в категории «Оригинальная песня» на церемонии вручения премии Оскар, часто претендуя на несколько номинаций и победу, но «Горбун» был отвергнут, получив только похвалу за "Оригинальную партитуру"». Менкен сказал ''HitFix: «''Потери за счет «Горбуна из Нотр-Дама» в 1997 году были "разочаровывающими"». Несмотря на это, Марк А. Робинсон, автор «Мюзикла», назвал «Боже, помоги Отверженным» одной из самых популярных песен Менкена в 2014 году. Присвоив рейтинг «'Лучшие диснеевские саундтреки за последние 25 лет'», ''Moviefone назвал «Боже, помоги Отверженным» в 2013 году как «''обнадеживающий и сладкий гимн''» в 2013 году. Тем временем автор Сэнди Ангуло Чен выделил песню как одну из Самых Известных. В «'Определенном рейтинге 102 лучших анимированных диснеевских песен'» BuzzFeed «God Help the Outcasts» занял пятьдесят четвертое место. Интересные факты * Американская певица Бетт Мидлер записала популярную версию «God Help the Outcasts» для саундтрека к фильму . Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни